A Taste of White
by LoverOfAllThingsNerdy
Summary: Want to know how to drive Midorima wild? A sweaty Takao and an Ice Cream cone is all it takes! ;)


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

I hope you like it! :)

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Shin-Chan?"

"Shiiin-Chaaan!"

"Oi! Are you listening to me?"

The dark haired boy had his chin resting in his hand, glaring at the person across the table from him. He and his boyfriend had met up at Maji burger this afternoon for what was supposed to be a "Date". But ever since they got here the stupid jerk has done nothing but be glued to his phone watching some video about Horoscopes.

 _What the hell is with this guy? He was the one who invited me out, so why is he ignoring me now?_ He thought angrily.

"Hmmm," _I need to get his attention..._

Suddenly he widened his eyes with a surprised look on his face and pointed out the window of the cafe.

"Shin look!It's BTS!"

"What!?" Midorima whipped his head around to see, practically pressing his face against the glass to look for the famed Kpop band. But instead he only came face to face with a mother walking with her daughter on the sidewalk just outside the building. Completely startled by the teenage boy springing out of his chair she screamed and ran off, clutching the hand of her child.

"Wha?" The Shutoku ace slowly slid back into his seat, looking confused.

"Oh, so you can hear me."

"...Kazunari..." Came the menacing growl.

But Takao was staring at the ceiling with an all to innocent look, silently sipping on the straw from his drink and trying not to laugh.

Midorima let out a sigh. "Honestly, I think someone dropped you on your head when you were little."

Takao dropped his gaze back down to retort only to see that his boyfriend had hit the "Play" button on his video again, and he also noticed him turning up the volume.

 _Geez, seriously what's wrong with him? Do I really annoy him that much? I'm not even sure what I should say anymore._

Looking back up he studied the others face. Watching as the glasses Midorima always wore flickered with colors from the screen of his phone, his delicate fingers wrapped perfectly in thin tape were holding the damn thing, and he traced the cored of the earbud up to his pale ear. Of course it's green, matching the shade of his beautiful green hair, and he was also wearing a dark green jacket...

 _I wonder, what's with the GoM and all of them picking accessories that match the color of their hair? Are they all in color gangs, like in Durarara?_

He chuckled to himself.

 _Well, I'm not going to sit here and be beaten by some stupid whore-a-scope. I do think he still loves me, I just need to make him remember who he's dealing with. Now, what would he do if I acted like this? In the past whenever I became distant with him he would always become jealous of whatever was taking my time and then turn into a really dominant Seme, and that would usually end with us doing...Stuff._

He blushed slightly.

 _But it's not like I can do anything like that, even though I am strong he is bigger than me and would most likely brush me off with a "Not now" type of thing. So, instead of me forcing myself on him, I'll just make him want me more then anything else! But how to do that..._

Takao slowly gazed out of the window when his eyes fell on and ice cream tuck parked on the curb, and it finally hit him, the perfect thing for his revenge.

An evil, Grinch like smile split his face. _Oh, this is going to be sweet!_ He thought maliciously.

"Hey Shin-Chan," He slide his foot under the table and tapped it to the others leg to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Came a quiet reply.

"You have to hear about what happened to me the other day! You'll definitely get a kick out of it!" Takao said with a cute smile.

Looking up it seemed like the ace was going to refuse, but instead gave in to that adorable face. (I mean he's not heartless, just a Tsundere)

"Okay," He mumbled. He still kept watching his video, but he did take out his earbud. "Go ahead."

 _Mwahaha!_

"So the other day me, Miyaji, Otsubo and Kimura had all met up at one of the outdoor courts for a practice game, and it must have been about 101 degrees out because by the time we finished we were all exhausted and covered in sweat."

"Mmhm." Midorima hummed, just barely paying attention to the light voice of his boyfriend.

"We said our goodbyes afterwards and everyone left together after that, but as I was heading home I passed an Ice Cream shop and decided to stop in."

"Hmm." The green haired boy nodded again, keeping his eyes on the video. _Why is he telling me this? It just seems like another boring story._

Takao noticed this look of disinterest on Midorima's face and smirked.

 _Oh just wait, it's about to get fun._

"Anyway, since I was dying of heat I ordered the the largest vanilla ice cream cone that they had! You should have seen it! It was so big, it kinda reminded me of you actually."

 _Hm? Of me? How?_

Midorima gave a confused look to his boyfriend, but Takao just happily continued on with his story.

 _I guess he meant my height._ He thought. Deciding to let it pass he looked back down to his phone.

"So after I order I sit down to start eating but what do you know, the cone has a leak in it! And it starts...Dripping all over me."

 _That's weird, his voice changed._

Puzzled green eyes glanced up once more and this time Takao locked gazes with him, but he looked, different. A smirk was splayed out on his lips and there was a mischievous glint in those pale grey orbs.

Takao knew Midorima was confused but he just kept on with his story. Speaking in a low, husky voice.

"Drop, after drop the cold vanilla fell onto my heated skin, sliding under my shirt and mixing with my sweat."

Slowly the Ace's eyes widened as he realized what his boyfriend was doing, and only one thing crossed his mind:

 _Oh shit._

Trying to contain a laugh when he saw Midorima's face, Takao continued. _Be sexy, be sexy!_

"The ice cream kept dripping on me again and again, and it was so cold that I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud."

Green eyes unconsciously flickered down to the others mouth, and Takao couldn't resist grazing his tongue over his lips to wet them. Loving the way Midorima's face turned red at the gesture.

"Well, I didn't want to keep this up so I looked around for napkins but apparently this place didn't have any at the time. So instead I raised my arm and brought the end of the cone up to my lips, and gently licked the small white bead that was forming there before it could fall. The taste of it was so delicious and instantly I started craving more, so I stuck the tip into my mouth, carefully placing it between my teeth."

"K-Kazunari, stop." Midorima, phone completely forgotten and now paying full attention, was starting to feel uncomfortable. It seemed like the more his boyfriend talked the more his blood would rush south of his body, and terrible pictures were flashing into his mind.

 _What is he thinking? Saying such things in public! If he doesn't stop soon this is going to get really bad..._

"Please Kazunari," He tried again, but Takao just ignored him, thinking: _How are you liking my punishment? This will teach you to look at me, and only me._

"So as I stuck the tip between my teeth, more of the cold liquid seeped in and I quickly lapped it up. The taste was incredible so I pushed the cone in further, sliding my tongue over the tip and rubbing it up and down on the underside, all while sucking more of the cream and drinking it down."

Takao tilted his head back and closed his eyes, like demonstrating every detail of the lewd act.

All the while Midorima had his hand covering his mouth trying to silence the sound of his ragged breathing, trying to ignore the pain that was straining against his pants.

Shit, this is really bad! His heart was thumping so hard against his chest he was sure everyone in the restaurant could hear it. But no matter how much he wanted the other to stop, his thoughts could not turn to sound. All he could do was sit there and let the torturous words fill his ears and his head with perverted images.

"Still not enough, it was still not enough! So I pushed the cone in even deeper into my mouth until the tip was brushing the very back of my throat and the girth of it spread my lips apart even further. I started sucking harder and harder and harder until I was gasping for air and I felt like I could no longer breathe, but then...It broke. All at once it exploded in my mouth, filling me up entirely. It was all to much that I wanted to spit it out, but since there were no napkins around I had no choice...So I swallowed it, all of it."

Takao let out a long breath and looked across the table to see Midorima with his head bowed and his eyes shadowed.

 _Time for the final blow._

"But because the load was so big, some of it leaked out of my mouth and down my chin, sliding slowly down my neck. Having nothing else I used my fingers to wipe up the sticky mess. Licking every. Last. Drop, off of my fingers..."

 _Pause for effect..._

"But, this _was_ just a boring story. Right, Shin-Chan?"

His ace remained silent, not saying a word.

"Hey, Shin-Chan?"

 _Shit, did I go to far? Maybe I really did just annoy him._

"Shin, I'm sor-"

All of a sudden Midorima raised his head, his green eyes were burning with an overwhelming lust that was so intense Takao was actually taken aback.

"Leaving." Was all he heard.

"What-Whao!"

Midorima had quickly stood up and grabbed Takao by the wrist and practically dragged him out of the building, not caring whether people were watching or not as he burst out of the door and into the night.

Warm summer air hit Takao in the face, but before he was given the chance to take a breath he was harshly pulled down the street.

"Hey! Slow down! Shin what's wrong?" He called but the one dragging him didn't answer or even turn around.

"Ouch! It's hurts, let go!" He was about to try to rip his hand away when Midorima quickly turned left down a dark ally, and with more strength then usual slammed him against a wall.

"Shin calm do-Mmph!" But his protest was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips pressing roughly onto his.

The kiss was demanding and dominant and it felt so good, Takao couldn't help but be swept away with it. What can he say, he's kind of a masochist.

The longer they kissed the messier it got, and when Takao broke away for a breath Midorima instantly thrust his tongue into his mouth, swallowing his strangled moan. The dark haired boy was being filled with the smell of the other, and he loved the taste and the way their chests rubbed together heatedly.

All to soon Midorima pulled back, but whispered hotly in his ear. "Whatever happens next, just remember, _you_ started it." There was a hint of a beast like growl within those words which sent a shiver of excitement though Takao. Shuddering when they ground their hips together the feeling his boyfriends large cock being restrained tightly completely set his body on fire. After anther quick kiss Midorima grabbed his hand and started to lead them home. But right before they left the ally Takao stopped walking, causing the taller boy to turn around.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Shin-Chan, I love you. Please don't ever ignore me like that again."

"...I know, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I won't do it again." He said, and for the first time that night he smiled a truly heartfelt smile.

"I love you too, Kazunari."

Takao felt a flutter inside him, oh how he loved that smile. He knew that his boyfriend was a Tsundere and that he never means to shut people out, but he's not the best when it comes to opening up to people. So whenever he says he loves him, Takao can't help but feel like the happiest person in the world.

"Alright, you are forgiven. Shall we go home now?"

And together they ran off into the night, hand in hand with the moon lighting their path. And the whole way back all Takao could think was, oh how he couldn't wait, for there next date night.

* * *

 _Back at the restaurant..._

"Hey did someone lose their cell phone? Ooh, Horoscope readings! Hah, I wonder if mine means that I will _finally_ get the attention of the one I love!"

"Hey! Put that damn thing away and get back to work! You lazy slacker!"

"And maybe I'll work up the courage to get a new job too..."

"What!?"

"Nothing."

 **The story of the Maji Burger employee will continue...**

* * *

Konichwa Mina-San! So this idea came to me one day when I was in the shower (Surprisingly not at Brahms or something) And I couldn't think of anyone that would be more perfect for this story then MidoTaka! I apologize if this wasn't very good but thank you so much for reading and if you liked it please leave a comment! (That way I know whether I should keep writing things or not :p) Thank you!


End file.
